


【明治夫妇】无人知晓

by Elize0529



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elize0529/pseuds/Elize0529
Summary: 关于木户孝允的最后一日，及后来发生的事。
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi
Kudos: 1





	【明治夫妇】无人知晓

5月25日。

天气已经是热起来了；京都晴朗的蓝天上漂浮着朵朵白云。小鸟啁啾，花香四溢。

木户在病榻上突然又挣扎起来。看护知道他又痛的受不了了，把木户的头小心地扶起来一点点，拿帕子去接他吐出来的暗红色的东西。

大久保就是这个时候走进来的。看护仔细地把木户嘴边揩干净，行个礼退到了一边。

木户微睁开眼，看清楚了大久保，嘴角微勾了一下，一个音也没有发出来。他已经没有说话的力气了。

大久保向他问好之后，就默然端坐在木户的病榻边，静静看着消瘦的木户。前几次大久保来拜访木户，木户犹能握着他的手，说些担忧的话。有次意识模糊了，甚至絮絮叨叨着“适可而止吧，西乡”。旁边一同来看望的人悲泣起来；大久保的心里却是空落落的，好像也并没有特别的悲伤。他的内心像一个上锁的、落满了灰的空房间，寂静、冷清而一成不变。曾经这个房间是清洁有条理的，阳光透过开着的窗户照进来。

木户的欢笑、木户的絮语、木户的抱怨都是那阳光。

说话啊，木户先生。曾经你那么爱说话，在办公室把我从下午四点一直训到了夜里十一点。我当然也是做出了反驳的，但是更多的是引诱你重新回到政府来。黑田清隆在深夜喝的醉醺醺地闯进来，在我阻止他之前就对你说了些很失礼的话。那时你脸上抱怨的神情，依然历历在目。

行驶在异国道路上的马车里，兴高采烈地说个不停的也是你。承担翻译工作的留学生后辈们提起种种新鲜事来，你总是会跟着他们一起讨论。我只是点燃又一支烟，让雾霭弥散在车厢内。

那些后辈私底下都畏惧我而称赞你的温和亲切，我是知道的。可信赖的前辈的角色，政府里有你来扮演就足够了。他们不知道，我们单独在马车里的时候，我是不抽那么多烟的。

“美利坚的风光真是优美啊。”你这样感叹着，向车厢外不知疲倦地看着，回头给我一个短暂的笑容。“是啊，看那边的河流。”我应答道。这一刻，我的心里不禁感谢那晚点的火车，让我们在此地有了多滞留一天，乘马车出游的理由。

那么多事情，我都还记着啊。木户先生，你还记着吗，可以回答我吗？

木户原本无力垂着的手突然动了几下。大久保注意到，连忙用自己的手掌覆上去。木户的食指滑动起来，大久保顺着将手掌张开，让木户在上面写着字。

「白雲を望む」这是木户在大久保掌心书写的。

大久保双臂伸出，十分轻而易举把木户从病榻上捞起来。看护起身说了些病人不适宜挪动的话，大久保一个眼神望过去就消了声。

木户变得就像一片羽毛那么轻。曾经大久保抱他去楼上卧室，还觉得手臂酸呢。好不容易洋行吃肉吃甜品养出来的一点肉，在胃癌的攻击下快速地消逝了。明明已经瘦到骨骼清晰，锁骨上方却有一个诡异而不详的肿块。

大久保抱着木户走到室外，走到阳光底下。

木户眯起眼睛，陶醉地看着京都的天空，碧蓝澄澈，云卷云舒。不管天空下的人活着还是死去，蓝天还是蓝天，云朵还是云朵，并不会改变一丝一毫。

木户其实也未变。不管是美利坚的山脉，还是英格兰的湖泊；是伦敦皇家植物园里争奇斗艳的热带花草，还是乡下小路旁盛开的一簇野花；不管是十年前京都的天空，还是今天的。木户永远都带着孩童般的好奇和热忱，以全部的身心欣赏、赞叹着他们的美丽。

木户在大久保的掌心一笔一划艰难地写着：「谢谢」。

那一瞬间大久保感到整个天空仿佛骤然变暗，整个地向下压来，要将他碾为血泥。

但是他不能摔倒，木户还虚弱地躺在他的臂弯。

他的探望时间已经过长了，不仅是对木户，也是对他自己而言。西南战事紧迫，官军入熊本城后，每一步都至关重要。有数不清的公务要内务卿来处理。

“好好养病，木户先生，政府需要你的力量。”明明15日，伊藤请来的德国医生舒尔茨就已下了不治的诊断，他却还在这说着这些话，真是虚伪极了。

木户望着他，带着悲切的神情。

大久保俯身，距离木户毫无血色的面庞很近很近。“无论如何，政府都要赢下这场战争。”

木户是晓得大久保的决心的。大久保曾对木户说：“不管怎么样，你都得回政府。”最后的确如他所愿。

木户眼角淌下一滴泪来，很快地流进他夹杂着银丝的发鬓。

大久保走后，当晚木户的状态曾经好了一点儿，稍微坐起来了一点，还说了一句：“我应该亲自去前线劝说西乡的……”不知道的人以为木户真的好转了，高兴的不得了，经验丰富的看护却晓得约莫只是回光返照，东西差不多得预备起来了。

明治10年5月26日上午六点，木户孝允逝于京都。

而后的遗体告别、丧仪之类，在大久保脑内如浮光掠影一般过去了。他只是站着，走动，然后坐下，一切就那么过去了。木户葬在灵山，这是他生前的愿望。在山顶亦能遥望美丽的古都。

大久保自始至终保持着大理石一般冰冷坚硬的脸庞。

旁人见的也惯了，但也不免在心里嘀咕一句，难道内务卿做个样子都不做的吗。

葬礼举行完几天后，大久保依然忙于政事，他正听着一个年轻访客的侃侃而谈，关于他建设日本的理想。

在他说完之后，大久保开口道：“我觉得你该去跟木户谈谈。”

年轻人瞪大眼睛，完全呆愣住了。大久保反应了过来，清咳一声，点燃了香烟。他的心里恍恍惚惚的，示意年轻人可以离开了。

四个月后，政府军胜利，战事平息。

内务卿的案头依然堆着满满的文件。大久保埋首公务，听着伊藤的汇报，简单回了一个“可”字。

伊藤并未离去。大久保抬头看着他，用着询问的目光。

伊藤犹豫再三，还是开口了：“木户公生前，曾嘱托我在他薨后，将那段时间他与您的信件尽数焚毁。保存在木户公那里的信件我收集好了，但是您这里的……”伊藤细细的眼睛是盛满了犹疑不安。

“哦，这样啊。”大久保放下手中公文，有点无措。“我找一下，应该就在……”

根本无须寻找，他一直很清楚木户的信件放在哪里。

大久保从抽屉里取出木户给他寄的信，一封封快速翻看着。他的手指抚过“孝允”，那两个字的落款。有时候木户会将允字写成一个花押，漂亮极了。

伊藤在对面紧张地等待着。察言观色一向敏锐的他意识到大久保戴在脸上的面具正在碎裂。这对伊藤来说很危险，他分外焦躁起来，开始怀疑自己对木户先生尽最后一点忠心是不是个错误的决定。

“都在这里，你拿去吧。”大久保的声音艰难地保持着平稳。伊藤道声谢，迅速离开了办公室。他随便拉了个内务省的下人，叫他准备个火盆来，打算在内务省就地烧掉，免得夜长梦多。

咔哒一声，内务卿办公室的门从里面被内务卿自己上了锁。门外等待的人都识趣地离开了。

透过门，隐隐传来一阵阵撕心裂肺的哭声。

办公室窗外的庭院中，那一沓沓信件跌入火中，很快被火苗舔舐成一团团灰烬，有些许的灰被风吹动，飘飘扬扬飞向空中，像开到残败的黑色花朵。

无人知晓内务卿把自己锁在办公室的那一个小时发生了什么。无人知晓那天的内务省，有过一场那样的史学意义的浩劫。

无人知晓，大久保利通和木户孝允曾经深爱彼此。


End file.
